


Ball Adventures (A Joshifer Sequel)

by hutchabelle



Series: The Ball Series [2]
Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshifer’s antics continue with Ball Adventures, part 2 of The Ball Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                 

 

“Have you ever wondered what happens to the people who win the lottery, Joshy?”

 

Josh smiled into the phone and chuckled. “What do you mean, Jennifer? They get rich. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

 

He heard a sigh across the line and felt a ping in his chest as he realized his girlfriend was over 3,000 miles away in the freezing Northeast while he sat in his living room in LA. He missed her more than he thought he would, and she’d only been filming her new movie for a few days. It was going to be a long shoot.

 

“Well, yeah, but I’m watching the Powerball drawing, and the jackpot is millions and millions of dollars all at once and—well, what do people do with all that money?”

 

“What did you do with it, baby? You made crazy money pretty quickly, too.”

 

She sighed again, and he felt a rush of longing in his gut. “You’re being too logical. Besides, what does Powerball mean, anyway? Which ball is powerful?”

 

“I think it’s the last one,” he answered and gnawed the straw he’d been working on for the past hour. “Isn’t it red or something?”

 

“Red balls. Hmmm… Well, I guess it’s better than blue ones.”

 

He choked on a laugh and muttered dryly, “Yeah, don’t remind me. Mine were so blue that night, they pretty much were red.”

 

“But I made it up to you, didn’t I?”

 

“Definitely,” he agreed. His mind slid back to the evening of the LA premiere of their franchise’s latest movie and the way she and he had connected. “I wish we could recreate that night right now. Well, most of it. I love eating you out.”

 

“Maybe you made it up to me instead,” she teased. “I miss you, Joshy. I can’t believe I’m filming during Oscars weekend—especially when you’re presenting. That was poor planning on everybody’s part.”

 

“Isn’t Bradley up for one? Why aren’t you coming back for the weekend? Surely you won’t be filming on Sunday. I still have time to tell Andre to get lost and take you on my arm instead. You’re a lot better looking than he is. Well, better looking in a different way.”

 

“I wish I could, honey. I really do. It’s just not going to work. I have to be on set early on Monday morning, and you know how the parties go afterwards.” She paused and then added, “Besides, I don’t really want to fall for the third year in a row.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

At that, Josh burst into laughter. Her quickness caught him off guard, and he realized again how much he missed spending time with her, being in the same room and sharing stories and ideas. He trusted their relationship, but their time apart meant the need to reconnect. Her shoot was scheduled to last past the time when his next project began, and he didn’t want to think about the stolen weekends and short phone conversations that would be essential to hold them through until they could be together again.

 

“I’m looking forward to feeling that sucking again, sweetheart. Until then, I better get off here. Tomorrow’s a big, big, big day, and I need my beauty sleep if I’m going to be broadcast across the world.”

 

“Okay, Effie,” she laughed. “You’ll be great tomorrow, hon. Send me a picture of you in your tux. And maybe one with you out of it, too.”

 

“Done. Love you, Jen.”

 

“Love you too, Joshy.”

 

The silence in his house felt oppressive once he’d disconnected from her voice. He missed her vivaciousness and her giggles and laughter and general loudness. Driver was there to keep him company and Andre would be back later, but there was something about being with Jen that made his life better.

 

Maybe he’d fly out to Boston after the Oscars and surprise her… be there between the awards show and his interview with Fallon at the end of the next week.

 

Those were the last thoughts he remembered before waking the next morning to his phone’s alarm and Andre banging on his bedroom door.

 

“Get up, Josh! Get in the shower. We’ve got shit to do today. Red carpets and all that BS.”

 

He groaned and flipped over for another few minutes until the pounding on his door began again.

 

“Josh, get your lazy ass out of bed.”

 

“Fuck the Oscars. I need to sleep.”

 

“Don’t make me come in there and drag you out of bed. There are a lot of powerful people in Hollywood, and all of them will know if you bail today,” Andre threatened. “Besides, you’ve been waiting for this for a long time. You can sleep tomorrow.”

 

Josh dragged his hand across his face and groaned again. “I know, I know. I don’t really mean it. Maybe I do. I don’t know what I mean. It’s early.”

 

“It’s ten o’clock, Josh. You’re a moron.”

 

“You know, Jen’s a lot more fun to wake up to, asshole.”

 

“But I’m better looking.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Big Sexy,” he tossed over his shoulder as he padded into the bathroom. He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face because he knew how blessed he was to have Jen as his girlfriend and a steady and solid friend like Andre by his side whenever he needed him.

 

It didn’t take long, however, before the hot rush of the water turned his thoughts from his always friend/sometimes roommate to thoughts of Jen’s mouth sucking his cock. Her reminder the night before that she could get him off made him want her that much more. He jerked himself several times as the water ran over his downturned head, and his left hand held him steady against the plate glass walls of the shower. He could almost hear Jen’s throaty moans as his jizz shot from him and splatted against the wall before it streaked to the floor of the shower. He fought to even out his breath as he washed the evidence of his morning emission from the stall.

 

Once he emerged from the shower, time sped up to a whirlwind. His team arrived at the house shortly after noon, and he fidgeted as they swept his hair into a stylish coif and shaved his neck and jaw until he feared for his life. His tux slid on without any problem, and the polish on his shoes practically sparkled. Before he knew it, he and Andre were settled into the back of a Town Car and headed toward the venue.

 

Josh slipped his phone from his pocket and glanced at it. Jen’s name lit up the screen, and he tapped it to chat with her.

 

“Hi, baby,” he drawled with a hint of his Kentucky twang.

 

She released a throaty laugh. “Hi, hon. You on your way to the red carpet?”

 

“Yeah, just a few minutes away. Well, away from traffic.  You know how it is during awards season.”

 

“So, you’re still a million miles from the theater. Nice. How’s your date? Is Andre as hot as I am?”

 

He glanced at his best friend and winked. “Andre’s looking so sexy. Remember I’m only mostly straight, Jen. The tux may tempt me tonight.”

 

“Uh oh. I better make sure I see you soon and remind you why you’re madly in love with me.”

 

“Who said I’m madly in love with you? That’s my other girlfriend.”

 

“Shut up, Joshy. Have fun tonight, and don’t forget to send me a picture of you in your tux. I need my eye candy for the night, and you know I’m not getting anywhere near the internet.”

 

“Love you. Can’t wait to see what you text me during the show.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be completely inappropriate.”

 

“Counting on it. Bye, baby,” he murmured softly and disconnected the call. He released a heavy sigh and let his head fall against the head rest.

 

“You two are so sweet with each other, you give me diabetes,” Andre teased.

 

“Fuck off and don’t forget to take a shot of me in my tux so I can send my girlfriend a picture,” Josh retorted and rested his eyes until Andre nudged him that they’d arrived.

 

Flashes of light and screams from the crowd assaulted him the moment he stepped from the car, and he allowed Andre and his team to guide him through the crowd of powerful Hollywood stars and executives as well as the press line. The night passed much more quickly than he imagined. There wasn’t much down time, and the show was almost over before he remembered to snap a picture of himself and send it to Jen. The best part of the night was seeing people he genuinely cared for and respected win the best male and female actor roles.

 

“You ready for the after parties?” Andre materialized at his elbow just after Josh finished congratulating several people in the milling crowd. Heaving an exhausted sigh, he nodded and followed his friend to their car.

 

Several hours later, Josh was well on his way to drunk and overly ready to leave. It appeared that every person he knew in Hollywood was at the parties—including every single twenty something. Everybody except Jen, it seemed, and that made him more miserable than he wanted to admit. He tried to wipe a scowl from his face as a group of his female friends approached him, but their incessant giggles made him cringe.

 

“Come on, Josh! Let’s dance!”

 

He kissed each of them on the cheek and shook his head. “Sorry, beautiful ladies. I’m heading home. I’m beat.” He waved off their protests politely and made eye contact with Andre across the room. With exchanged thumbs up, Josh left Andre to his own devices and called his driver.

 

He sank into the back seat, loosened his tie, and opened the top button of his shirt. As the car wound slowly through Hollywood and up into the Hills, he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He frowned at the empty screen on his phone and internally cursed Jen for not making the trip to LA for the night and for apparently falling asleep early and failing to keep him company. Her early call time was most likely the reason for her silence, but his mood grew progressively grouchier as he neared his gate.

 

He muttered to the night air, “I’d rather spend an hour talking to Jen about Powerball than an entire night with the powers that be in Hollywood.”

 

“What’s that, Mr. Hutcherson?” his driver called from the front of the car.

 

“Nothing. Sorry, man. You can just let me off at the gate. No need to go inside. It’s late, and you’re probably as ready as I am to be home.”

 

“Are you sure, sir? You’re steady enough? It’s really no trouble.”

 

“I’m fine,” Josh insisted. “Sobered up too fast tonight, for sure. Thanks for everything.”

 

He stumbled through the gate and trudged up the driveway to his house. He worked the key into the lock and leaned down to pat Driver on the head when his pit bull greeted him at the door.

 

“Hey, boy. Yeah, it was a long night.” He moved through the entry and crossed to the bar to pour himself a couple of fingers of whiskey in the hopes that it would ease him into a dreamless sleep. He didn’t want to feel the ache of Jen’s absence as he lay in bed alone.

 

“Welcome home, Joshy,” came a low, throaty greeting from the darkened living room. He jerked in surprise before squinting into the murky corners of the room.

 

“Jen? Is that you?”

 

“It better be. I hope there aren’t any other women sneaking into your home at three a.m. and lying naked on your couch.”

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work—Wait. Did you say you’re naked?”

 

“Very, very, very naked. And very, very, very ready.”

 

“Fuck me,” he hissed between barred teeth. He crossed the room in three strides and flicked on the table lamp to the left of his couch. Light streaked across the room and lit Jen’s bare body with a golden glow that made his dick harden in seconds.

 

“I _plan_ to fuck you, baby.” She rose from her reclined position slowly and with a cat-like ease that made his mouth water. She was very clearly stalking her prey, and he knew he was it.

 

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed in a hushed tone. “Come here.”

 

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her body to the length of his. His hands ran across her toned back and trailed down to the curve of her ass. He squeezed her cheeks and cradled her in his palms as she pushed into his crotch.

 

“I love the undone tie and the open collar,” she said in a seductive whisper. “The rolled up sleeves might have killed me if I hadn’t already gotten a picture from you.”

 

His hand roamed across her warm flesh as she slid her body across his. “Feel free to take it all off for closer inspection,” he offered.

 

“No need,” she assured him and sank to her knees in front of him. In seconds, she had his fly open and his dick pulled out. Without a word, she drew him into the wet warmth of her mouth and began to suck.

 

“Holy fuck,” he groaned as her tongue flicked over his head. “Jennifer…”

 

His fingers slipped into her soft blonde locks and he gripped the strands as her head bobbed up and down his shaft. His balls tingled and tightened as she sucked, and he wondered if this might be a record for the quickest orgasm from oral sex. His legs shook, and he moaned her name incoherently as he felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Just when he was about to pull out to stop himself from shooting down her throat, she pulled away.

 

“Not yet,” she ordered and dragged him to the couch. She perched on the arm and then lowered herself so that her back was against the cushions and her hips were raised above her body. Her legs spread as Josh fell to his knees and got lost in her taste.

 

He couldn’t get enough of her. He sucked and licked and nipped at her lips and clit. He plunged his tongue deep inside her until she yelled his name. He angled his head to reach further and inhaled her musky aroma. He couldn’t see her face, but he could hear her whimper and cry out. Her left hand gripped the back of his couch so hard her knuckles lost color, and her legs twitched and convulsed in time with the movements of his tongue. When it was obvious she was almost to the pinnacle, he rose and pulled her legs around him and plunged into her heat. His name fell from her in a prolonged moan of ecstasy, and he grunted as he thrust into her.

 

Jen pressed her head down into the couch as hard as possible and screamed silently he pounded into her. His mouth hung open as he observed her tits bounce and jiggle and her wanton expression as she arched her back and climaxed with a wail. Josh felt her walls grip him as he slammed into her. Her legs jerked and grasped him as she pulsed around him, and he gritted his teeth as his balls tightened.

 

“Oh, shit, shit, shit,” he panted as his hips bucked into hers. With a howl of surrender, he dropped his head and let go. His head spun as his orgasm poured from him and flooded her. He braced himself against the back of the couch and held on until their bodies stopped spasming and he could regain his balance.

 

“Josh,” she moaned as he pulled out of her slowly. The sight of her slickness covering his dick caused him to growl her name. He slid his fingers into the pool of moisture between her legs and fingered her until she whimpered a plea for him to stop. “Don’t. Please. Too much. I can’t take more.”

 

Josh grinned tiredly and wiped the wetness from his face and hand onto his shirt. How he’d managed to fuck his girlfriend senseless without removing his tux, he’d never know. However, there was something incredibly sensual about seeing Jen’s naked body splayed out in front of him as he remained clothed in formalwear.

 

“It’s the rolled up sleeves, isn’t it, baby?” he joked as he lowered her legs and helped her settle more comfortably onto the couch cushions. Her chest heaved as she fought to regain her equilibrium. He couldn’t resist grinning smugly at the play of sated lust and pure relief on her face.

 

“Oh my god…” she whimpered softly.

 

He sank to the couch next to her and leaned over to kiss her neck softly. He trailed his lips against her soft skin while murmuring tenderly into her curves. His tongue licked across her chest to her breasts, and he worried her nipple with his front teeth.

 

“Please stop,” she begged. “Josh, baby, please…”

 

“I missed you so much, sweetie. It’s so good to be with you right now,” he mumbled into the dip of her collarbone. Her fingers curled into his hair, and he allowed her to pull his mouth upward. Her lips sought his, and he opened to accept her greedy tongue against his. Faint sighs and moans melded together as they reconnected through deep, sensual kisses.

 

“I love you, Joshua Ryan,” Jen slurred as he pulled away from her warmth.

 

He smiled faintly and smoothed her tangled hair back from her forehead. He dropped a kiss against her temple and hairline and asked, “You okay?”

 

She nodded and smiled widely, “Powerful. That was pure power. The tux, the fucking, my orgasm… Almost like role playing. You need to wear power suits more often, and then leave them on when we fuck.” Her eyes peeked open lazily, and she teased, “You’re my Powerball. I win with you every time.”

 

He snorted and loosened the top button of his shirt. “Power couple, right here.” He pointed back and forth between them and then pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go to bed, sweetheart. You’re going back to work way too soon, and all I want is to be naked under the covers with you.”

 

“Just don’t let me trip,” she joked as she followed him down the hall. “It's still Oscars night.”

 


	2. Dancing With Ballas

                                                                         

 

“Josh, get in here! It’s about to start!”

 

“Hold your horses, Jennifer,” Josh snapped playfully as he entered his living room from the kitchen. “I’m coming.”

 

Jen lowered her gaze down to his waist and legs and then up his body again. With a mischievous gleam in her eye, she drawled, “Well, you aren’t yet, but you might be later if you play your cards right.”

 

He smirked at her and tossed a bag of gummy bears in her direction. “Be good or I’ll spank you.”

 

“Don’t tease, baby. Don’t tease.” She ripped open the plastic bag and tossed several pieces of candy into her mouth. She patted the cushion next to her and grinned as her boyfriend settled next to her with a bag of McDonald’s.

 

“Want some?” he asked through a mouthful of fries.

 

“I always want some.”

 

“You aren’t being very good,” he remarked pointedly as he bit off a hunk of his burger.

 

“I haven’t heard you complain about that before.” Her eyes raked over him again, and she grinned at his tousled hair and stubble. His white t-shirt was rumpled and the neck slipped off to the side to expose the rapid pulse drumming in his throat. His light gray sweats grazed his hipbones and pooled around his legs. Short white athletic socks covered his feet, which were propped on the coffee table in front of his couch.

 

He gulped down the bite in his mouth and asked in confusion, “What? Why are you staring at me while I eat?”

 

“I love you.” She leaned toward him and captured his mouth with hers. His lips parted and rubbed against hers gently before she pulled away.

 

“Love you too, baby,” he murmured. “Now give me some of those gummy bears, and let’s pay attention.”

 

She nodded as he motioned toward the TV. The introduction for _Dancing With the Stars_ burst from the speakers, and they turned their attention to the screen.

 

“Can you believe Willow’s on this show?” Jen asked through a mouthful of candy. “She’s just a baby.”

 

He chuckled at her and shook his head. “She’s not a baby, Jen. She’s a teenager—one who’s growing up very, very fast.”

 

“Shh…” She patted him on the arm and jerked her head to look at him. “Don’t ruin my moment. I’m trying to be an overprotective big sister.”

 

“Uh huh. Or just a weirdo.”

 

She threw a gummy bear at him but didn’t say anything. Instead, she cooed at the TV as an image of Willow flashed across the screen.

 

“She looks so grownup,” Jen sighed.

 

“Sweetie, she’s the same age you were when you started acting. Why is this such a big deal for you?”

 

Jen sat quietly for a few seconds before admitting softly, “I miss her.” Her voice caught on the last word, and she clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment.

 

“Ah, honey,” he teased, “you have feelings.”

 

“Shut up,” she hissed as her eyes shone with emotion.

 

He pulled her toward him with an arm around her neck and kissed her temple. “It’s okay, Jen. She’s a big girl, but I bet she’d love a good luck text from you.”

 

Jen nodded with a sniff and grabbed her phone. She didn’t have any idea if Willow would get her message before she danced or after the show, but she felt better typing her well wishes to the younger actress. Jen felt particularly affectionate toward her, and she wondered why it had taken her so long to recognize she missed more of the cast than just her boyfriend and Liam since filming had wrapped.

 

“Feel better?” he asked with a gentle graze against the far side of her neck.

 

“Yeah,” she admitted. “Thanks, Joshy. You make everything better.” She snuggled into him and tucked her head between his jawline and shoulder. She smiled as she breathed in his scent and felt the gentle swell of his chest as he inhaled.

 

It didn’t take long for Willow to take center stage, and Jen squealed as her friend’s introduction appeared on the screen. “Oh my god, Josh! They’re doing a _Hunger Games_ spoof!”

 

“Can’t say that I blame them,” he confessed. “Might as well build on its popularity.”

 

“When did she get so tall? Eeeeeee! She’s so good! Look at her, Josh!” Jen squealed and sat up straighter on the couch. Waving her hands frantically, she giggled in delight.

 

Josh chuckled as Jen leapt from the couch and threw her arms in the air in victory. “She did great, sweetie. I’m sure she’ll go on to the next round.”

 

Jen plopped down beside him on the couch with one leg tucked under her and turned to face him. Her eyes shone with happiness this time, and she couldn’t help the wide grin that graced her face. She shook his shoulder and laughed out loud before asking, “Do you remember when we tried to learn to dance together?”

 

“Hell…” he cursed as the memories flooded him. “Yeah, I do.”  He shook his head and grinned at her. “How in the world did Francis get that damn scene filmed? We stumbled over each other fifteen times and couldn’t stop laughing. I swear you have two left feet.”

 

“Me? _I_ have two left feet? Who won an Oscar for a movie about dancing, mister?” When he didn’t say anything, she pointed at herself, “Yeah, that’s right. That was me, good sir.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“It was! Why are you being so…” She trailed into silence. It only took a few seconds to realize she was wasting precious time with him mock arguing about something incredibly insignificant. Her flight back to Boston loomed in the back of her mind. Less than twelve hours remained of her quick trip to LA to spend time with Josh.

 

“Hey, Joshy,” she murmured, “will you dance with me?”

 

His eyes roamed her face as he tried to decipher her mood. She’d gone from sentimental to giddy to sad to serious in the last twenty minutes, and he was having trouble keeping up with her. It wasn't like her mood shifts were any different than other times they spent together, but he was wary of upsetting her when they were going to be separated again the next day.

                                                                                                                  

“I want to make a joke here, but I’m scared of you.” His eyes twinkled as he teased her. He still couldn’t read her expression.

 

She stood and extended her hand to him. “What do you want to say, baby?” She tugged his hand and pulled him to a standing position before pressing against him.

 

He gulped at the sudden dryness in his throat. With a chagrined expression, he admitted, “I wanted to know if you wanted to do the horizontal tango. You know, dancing between the sheets.”

 

Jen didn’t respond to his suggestion. Instead, she towed him into the open area in the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tugged him closer and pressed against him again. When his eyes darkened, she leaned her face toward his ear and whispered, “Not yet. I just want to feel you against me.”

 

“Fuck, Jen,” he muttered under his breath. His arms tightened around her waist, and he grasped her lower back before sliding his hand down to cup her in his palms. “Why the hell do you have to leave tomorrow? My body misses this. _I_ miss this. I miss you.”

 

“Stupid career,” she teased softly as she ran her tongue along his earlobe. “Let’s retire. We have enough money already, right?”

 

He groaned in longing and ground his hips into hers. “If I thought either of us would be even remotely happy not working again, I’d say we should go for it, but we both know we’d be bored in fifteen minutes.”

 

She nestled her head onto his shoulder and breathed into the skin on his neck, “I don’t know. I could think of a bunch of things to keep us occupied.”

 

He stepped slowly and guided her in a circle. She smelled amazing. He sometimes forgot how comforting the scent of her perfume was and wondered briefly why he hadn’t bought a bottle to keep with him when they weren’t together.

 

“Honey?”

 

“Hmmm?” he grunted into her hair in reply.

 

“Don’t ever let me go, okay?”

 

He nodded against her because he couldn’t speak. Her words almost broke him, and he gulped in an attempt to ease the lump that clogged his throat. His chest ached at the thought of being without her again. How had he ever thought their differing schedules would ever allow them peace?

 

She felt his arms tighten around her again and realized he was fighting the same internal battle she faced. They’d come a long way from his doubt last year that he could keep her happy. Fortunately, his insecurity had given way to a deep trust of their love just as they both committed to projects that put them on different coasts. She was grateful for that. She no longer worried that he’d leave her because he felt inadequate or worried about what people thought about them together, but that only made her miss him more.

 

Raising her head from his shoulder, she faced him with a penetrating gaze. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” he returned with an intensity that shook his voice.

 

Their lips sought each other’s in languid pursuit and a deep surge of longing flooded through them. Jen felt him thicken against her thigh, and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue deeper. She threaded her fingers through his hair and angled her head to meet his probing kisses.

 

His hands caressed her body. He trailed his fingers down her sides and slipped them under the edge of her gray t-shirt. Her velvety skin twitched as the pad of his index finger traced the curves of her torso.

 

“Oh god, baby,” she moaned in a gush of air. Her eyes drooped closed as his hands burned a path across her body. Her breath grew ragged as his lips sucked gently on her neck, and she felt a rush of affection for her boyfriend.  “Josh… Honey…”

 

“What, baby?” he asked as his warm breath ghosted across her shoulder.

 

“Make love to me,” she murmured. She wasn’t sure if it was a request or a demand, but she wanted to feel him inside her more than she’d wanted anything else for ages.

 

“Whatever you want,” he answered in a broken voice and dropped his arms from her. He sucked in air in an attempt to calm himself. “Let’s go to my bedroom. I don’t want to do this on the floor or the couch. I want to be with you underneath my sheets because I want to be able to smell you there after you’ve left.”

 

Her face crumpled in surrender. “God damn it. Why do you have to break my heart with your sweetness?”

 

“I’ll put it back together.”

 

Bittersweet tears stung the back of her eyes, and she saw the tell-tale shine in his gaze, too. She turned to scoop up their phones before allowing him to lead her down the hall to his master suite.

 

He closed the door behind them, and they lost themselves in each other. His hands stripped her of her clothes so slowly she yearned to urge him to go faster, but she knew he wouldn’t. His mouth caressed the skin he bared until she shivered under his warm breath. Before she could remove any of his clothing, he had her quivering under him as he parted her thighs and nuzzled into her wet warmth there. His tongue caressed her slowly and intimately until she gave in and allowed her climax to flow from her in a long, steady stream accompanied with moans of his name.

 

Josh lapped at her lazily. The tangy taste of her orgasm coated his taste buds and made him harder. He wasn’t in any hurry to follow her. Instead he wanted to take his time, memorize every inch of her body until he couldn’t stand to be separated from her anymore.

 

Her limbs tensed and released as he stroked her body. He’d never felt quite so powerful and humbled at the same time as he watched the play of emotions on her face. He knew he’d pleased her before, but her expression was the closest thing to the definition of bliss he’d ever seen.

 

Finally, the throb in his groin grew to the point of a deep ache, and he paused from his ministrations long enough to tug his t-shirt over his head and to push his sweats down past his knees. He stretched out above her and wrapped her long, gorgeous legs around his waist as he kissed her deeply.

 

“Look at me, Jen,” he begged in a tortured groan. Her eyes fluttered open and the haze of lust cleared slightly so she could lock her eyes with his. He pushed gently against her, and he felt his erection slip into her heat until he was fully enveloped. “Oh fuck, I love you, baby. I love you. I love you. I love you so much,” he chanted as her walls pulsed gently around him.

 

“Joshy,” she groaned as her eyes drifted closed again.

 

He drew out slowly and then sank into her again, and he lost himself in a swirl of heat and passion. They moved together in desperate longing. Her hips rocked against his as he caressed her with long, even, deep strokes. Her legs clung to his hips as he pushed into her, and her arms held him tightly against her so that he couldn’t remember what it felt like to have space between them.

 

She came again with a slow throbbing that worked upward from her toes and coursed through her entire body. His groans grew louder as his pace quickened slightly.

 

“I’m coming, Jen. Oh shit, honey,” he moaned into her neck, and she cradled him closer as his body shook against hers. “God damn, Jen. Oh, god. Fuck. I love you, baby. I love you so much. Oh, god yes.”

 

She welcomed his verbal barrage as he poured into her. Josh didn’t lose control of his words often, which meant they flowed from him in complete honesty. A sated smile graced her face as she welcomed his surrender.

 

When he finally stopped shaking, he rolled to his side and cuddled her to him. His breaths evened out slowly, but he still felt unsteady, as if his core had been shaken—which he realized it had.

 

“I love you too, Josh,” she whispered into his chest. His body relaxed against her, and she grinned when she heard him snuffle in a soft snore. She listened for several minutes, enjoying the sound of him in his sated state. Before she drifted into unconsciousness, she shifted enough to reach her phone on his bedside table. She needed to set an alarm in order to make sure she didn’t miss her flight in the morning.

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she smiled as a message from Willow lit her screen. Turning so that her back was pressed to Josh’s chest, she hit the button to connect her to her younger friend.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Jen said softly into the phone. “I’m so proud of you. You were so great tonight.”

 

“Jen! Thank you so much for your text. I was so nervous. It was so amazing! I’m so excited!”

 

Jen chuckled at Willow’s enthusiasm. “Tell me everything,” she demanded.

 

“Oh my god, my partner is fantastic. He’s so talented and patient, and he’s really, really good at showing me what to do. You’d love him, Jen.”

 

“Who is it? I saw you dance together, but I didn’t recognize him.”

 

“Mark Ballas,” she giggled. “We’re Team Markingjay.”

 

“Ballas? As in ball-ass? Oh,Willow. That’s unfortunate.”

 

Willow giggled at Jen’s joke. “You’re awful, Jen. Awful, awful, awful.”

 

Josh stirred as the sound of Jen’s voice rumbled through his chest. “Who’re you talking to, honey?” he mumbled and curled into her.

 

“Willow. Go back to sleep, babe.”

 

“Who’s going to sleep? Are you with Josh?” Willow’s cheery voice jarred him from his sleep. He became acutely aware that his bare skin was pressed against Jen’s naked body as she talked to a fourteen year-old. He shifted to pull away from her, but she pressed the curve of her bottom into his groin. His soft dick grazed her warm skin, and he grimaced in an attempt to keep his thoughts pure.

 

“Yeah, I’m with him,” Jen revealed. “I needed to see him for a few days before I go back to Boston. I missed him.”

 

He smiled at her confession and dropped a soft kiss on her bare shoulder before snuggling her to him again.

 

“You two are so disgustingly in love,” Willow teased. Jen turned to glance over her shoulder at Josh and grinned at her boyfriend.

 

“We are,” Jen sighed with happiness. “And he thought you were amazing tonight, too.”

 

“Tell him thanks,” she said. “And I’ll let you go. Now I know why you were thinking about balls and ass.”

 

“Willow!” Jen screeched. “Oh my god! You stop that right now.”

 

Josh buried his face in his pillow to squelch his laughter.

 

“Relax, Jen. I’m fourteen, not stupid. I know what two people who love each other do together, especially when they’re…uh…sleeping but not sleeping.”

 

Jen’s face flamed in embarrassment, and she choked a goodbye before throwing her phone onto the mattress. “I’m— I can’t— I don’t know what to say…”

 

“You can’t really recover from that, honey. She’s got our number. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to look her in the face again.” He could barely speak through his laughter.

 

“I’m going to die,” she wailed and flipped over to face him.

 

“Stop being a drama queen, sweetie. You’re not going to die. Besides, would you take back what we just did?”

 

She studied him for a few minutes and shook her head slightly against the pillow. “No. Never,” she admitted.

 

“Me either. Now tell me about this balls and ass thing you were talking about. We’ve got a few hours before you have to leave. Maybe you can give me a demonstration.”

 

She sighed as his hand cupped her breast and their lips met again. “Only if we can dance the horizontal tango again,” she teased. “That’s a horrible name, by the way.”

 

“Horrible name,” he agreed, “but it feels so, so good.”

 


End file.
